percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoe Jackson
Zoe Jackson is the 17 year old daughter of Percy Jackson, god of lakes and rivers and Annabeth Jackson, the goddess of architecture (Nee Chase). She is a goddess, her parents and some of their friends goddified after the events of the episode of the Gem's. Her Goddess realm is with ships. She is named in honor of the huntress. Her homeworld is Olympian Manhattan. Zoe is a kind teenager and one of the older of the hero kids. Her personality takes more after her father's, and her looks from her mother. Hero kids are the descendents of the great heroes, such as Eragon, Ben Tennyson, Sora, Aelita and Seras Victoria. Often she is at either Camp Half Blood, getting practice in or at school, as her mother says No Daughter of mine shouldn't get a education, goddess or not!" . In school, she manages a B average, due to her Dyslexia and ADHD. She considers Bianca, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Thalia and Clarisse her aunts and uncles. While at Camp Half Blood, she stays in Cabin three but often is with Cabin seven for activities. Her powers are being immortal, the godly capability of warping, the ability to fire cannonballs from any place that is near her. This power is still being refined, so she could eventually gain the ability to use other more modern artillery fire. She also has the total control of ships like her father did in the Sea of Monsters, and a slight hydrokineses ability to control water. She can also keep an object from sinking by any means, as long as she is concentrating on it. Also, with a bit of effort she can call upon her grandparents weapons, the shield Aegis and the Trident, in desperate times if they aren't using them. She is one of the most powerful hero kids, rivalled only in power by John Victoria, Bell Utonium and Garrow Eragonson. Her Weaknesses include her loyalty to her friends, a slight bit of cockiness, her lack of practice with close range combat, the inability to fly safely, her immense fear of spiders, and despite not being a Demi Goddess, she is still Dyslexic with ADHD. Because of the oddness of how she, and her parents friends were godded, they all lack the gods ability to access a true form, the ability to change shape, appearance and a full size changing ability and the ability to vaporize mortals or turn them into animals. Some of her roles so far in my stories Zoe was one of the first to feel the rath of the freed Kronos after 21 years of being killed. Her parents house in Alaska was attacked first, barely saved by the goofy out of world billionaire, and the one responsible for Kronos escaping, Tonto and his arch nemesis's, the hunters of Artemis. Before that, she was responsible for Lindsey becoming a rider by accidently allowing her to cross from Olympian Manhattan to Alegesia. At one point, she traveled back in time with Dhampir John Victoria, technoorganic Sally Sumdac and Powerpuff Daughters Bliss and Bell to stop a plot to take out her family beforehand. At another point, she ended up fighting movieverse Zeus with all her skill to get him to lift his limits on the gods visiting their children. Zoe was among the hero kids who got sent into another dimmension in The Order of the White Knight's story, Heartless Cryptid. This X over event had her play a vital role as a team powerhouse and the ability to use Mrs. O' Leory to send messages back between her and her mother in her home dimmension. At some point, she was one of the hero children that Tonto pointed out to have funny mornings, where she is shown as a late sleeper, yelling at Apollo to go away, which he did so she could sleep in later. She was among the hero kids who chased Tonto in an angry mob after that Father Percy Jackson Mother Annabeth Chase Aunts Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Bianca Di Angelo Storm, Rachel Elizibeth Dare, Juniper Underwood Uncles Grover Underwood, Tyson, Nico Di Angelo, Alex Storm Cousins; Alan and Alleshia Di Angelo Storm Grandmothers; Athena and Sally Jackson Grandfathers; Dr. Chase and Posiedon The gods on Olympus, all somehow or another Great Grandfather; Kronos Triva *She is a virgin *She may have a bit of Zoe Nightshade inside of her *Her families home is in Alaska, near a lake. The lake has a sea serpent in it, and the woods are filled with Owls Comment on Talk/discussion page Category:Original Character Category:Immortal Category:Children of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase